pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY034: The Forest Champion!
is the 34th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Continuing on their journey to Shalour City, Ash and his friends come across the Wrestling Pokémon, Hawlucha who is protecting a group of Pokémon in the forest from stronger Pokémon like Machamp, Conkeldurr and Ursaring. Episode Plot The heroes cross through a forest to get to Shalour City. As they walk, Dedenne notices a Pachirisu, a Sentret and a Patrat hoarding berries. The heroes are pleased these Pokémon work together and continue walking. They hear a cry for help and return back, only to see an Ursaring has taken the berries. Ash and Bonnie demand Ursaring to give the berries back, though something flies up and makes a pose to fight. That is a Hawlucha, who takes off his leafy mask and throws it away. Hawlucha descends down and topples Ursaring, binding to its head and flipping it down. Ursaring is enraged and clashes with Hawlucha, who manages to knockdown it. Clemont sees it used High Jump Kick and Karate Chop. The heroes are amazed by this outstanding Hawlucha, who leaps away and makes a pose. A man observed this battle and explains this is Hawlucha's victory pose. However, the man explains this is also time wasting, as Hawlucha misses hitting Ursaring and falls down. Ash is nevertheless impressed by Hawlucha, while Clemont notices the Pokémon have taken their berries back. However, Ursaring comes with a boulder to hit Hawlucha, so Ash comes with Pikachu, who uses Iron Tail to split the boulder in half and hit Ursaring, who falls down. Ursaring flees, while Ash helps Hawlucha stand up. However, Hawlucha flies off, but Ash is nevertheless impressed by it. The man explains he is the watcher of this forest. At the cabin, the man introduces himself as Keaton. Keaton remembers this forest was inhabited by fighting-type Pokémon, but Hawlucha came one day and defeated them all and is referred as "the forest champion". Today, he battles any bully Pokémon, but takes too much time to prepare, but Keaton knows it is just his pride in showing off. Keaton tells Ash he can also show where Hawlucha trains and Ash agrees he would like that. Elsewhere, Ursaring teams up with a Conkeldurr and a Machamp. The heroes arrive at the waterfall and watch as Hawlucha trains using Flying Press. Ash comes to Hawlucha and introduces himself, then expresses his desire to train with him. Hawlucha agrees and trains with Ash to use Flying Press. He goes to hit a log, but misses, so Ash lets him know he needs to raise speed. Ash repeats this, but wonders if there is a way for Hawlucha to show off and managing to hit the opponent. Hawlucha manages to hit the log and Ash admits he found a way to hit the opponent with showing off. Serena hears something is coming and see a Conkeldurr, the Ursaring from before and even a Machamp. Keaton is surprised seeing Machamp here, since it helped the forest Pokémon. However, Hawlucha defeated Machamp and it fled away. Hawlucha takes the challenge on, so Machamp charges and clashes with Hawlucha. Machamp hits Hawlucha with Karate Chop, while Hawlucha hits Machamp back with the same attack, but repeats it. However, Machamp endures these hits and does not fight back. Ursaring and Conkeldurr charge in and hit Hawlucha. Machamp is worried, for it did not allow these two to attack Hawlucha. Conkeldurr and Ursaring continue hitting Hawlucha, while Machamp sees who the real enemy is here. Conkeldurr goes to finish Hawlucha, but Machamp jumps and hits both Ursaring's and Conkeldurr's head, defeating them. Machamp leaves and carries Ursaring and Conkeldurr, but promises it will battle Hawlucha again. Ash sees it is good such a passion for battles is present and asks Hawlucha will he battle Ash, as he wants Hawlucha to travel with them. Ash sends Froakie to battle Hawlucha and starts with Water Pulse. Hawlucha dodges and uses High Jump Kick, but misses due to Froakie's Double Team. Froakie uses Bubble, but misses, so jumps after Hawlucha. Froakie falls into the river, but uses Double Team and tries to hit Hawlucha with Pound. Froakie follows Hawlucha to the top, who hits Froakie with High Jump Kick. Hawlucha remembers Ash's advice: to show off, then spin away and use Flying Press towards the enemy. He jumps to use Flying Press and spins, so Froakie uses Pound. After this clash, both Froakie and Hawlucha have been defeated and the battle ends in a draw. Later, Ash is still amazed by Hawlucha's skill. Even if the battle ended in a draw, Ash still considers it a loss. Keaton senses Hawlucha wants to travel with Ash. Machamp, at the waterfall, approves of this, and Keaton senses Machamp will watch over the forest again. Ash is glad and touches Hawlucha with the Poké Ball and Hawlucha lets himself be captured. Keaton asks Ash to have Hawlucha have more heated battles. Ash promises and the heroes bid farewell to Keaton. Debuts Character *Keaton Pokémon *Hawlucha (Ash's) Move *Flying Press Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Hawlucha (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Hawlucha (JP) *Similar to "A Triple Fighting Chance!", Ash's water-type Pokémon, Buizel, is defeated, along with the -type Pokémon, Lucario and the match ends in a draw, but is captured anyway. *This marks the first time a Pachirisu other than the one belonging to Dawn appears in the anime. Gallery The terrified Pokémon, Sentret, Patrat and Pachirisu stay on the tree limb XY034 2.jpg A Hawlucha makes a pose XY034 3.jpg Hawlucha starts attacking Ursaring XY034 4.jpg Ash protects Hawlucha from Ursaring XY034 5.jpg Hawlucha has Ash's respect XY034 6.jpg Ash brings a stump for Hawlucha to train XY034 7.jpg Ursaring and Conkeldurr managed to rally Machamp XY034 8.jpg Ursaring and Conkeldurr hit Hawlucha XY034 9.jpg Ash earned Hawlucha's respect XY034 10.jpg Hawlucha decides to go with Ash }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors